Wicked: The non Oz Version
by Liberty Stewart
Summary: Jennifer Jareau delves into her wild side. Crossover with Gossip Girl, The Inside, Final Destination, Untraceable and some original characters thrown in.


Title: Wicked: The non Oz version

Fandom: Criminal Minds/The Inside/Untraceable/Gossip Girl/Final Destination

Pairings: Jennifer Jareau with Elle Greenaway/Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Marsh/Clear Rivers/Blair Waldorf/Rebecca Locke and a few original characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Criminal Minds, Gossip Girl, The Inside, Final Destination or Untraceable.

Rating: 14A

Summary: Jennifer Jareau delves into her wild side.

A/N: Wanted to try out some smut before I begin my epic crossover story. And if I'm going to do smut, might as well go crazy with it. Don't expect any well thought out stories or character portrayals here.

A/N2: Just to let people know in advance, I'm intentionally making Jennifer Jareau a twisted pervert for this story, hence the title. So this is a warning to anyone who might be offended because some scenes may come off as borderline rape.

A/N3: For anyone unaware, Jennifer Marsh is from the movie Untraceable, played by Diane Lane. Rebecca Locke is from the TV series The Inside, played by Rachel Nichols. Finally Clear Rivers is from the first and second Final Destination movies, played by Ali Larter.

Jennifer Jareau stands in the living room of her apartment. The lights around the place are dimmed. She stares out the window at the scenery outside. Quietly gazing at the night lights of the city with a drink in her hand is usually her favourite way to think things over. Her reflection can be spotted on the glare of the window. Who is the real Jennifer Jareau? To most people, even the profilers she works with, she's the simple, beautiful girl next door from a small town. Although that's what she wants people to believe, that existence was once upon a time. There is a side to her that she's been acting upon more throughout the years that very few people know about.

The FBI agent has a good idea when that side first surfaced. It was a few years back when she just became a part of the Behavior Analysis Unit. She was spending the summer in a house near a lake, away from civilization. One morning, that first step happened.

_*flashback* _

It was a simple morning stroll outside when she found her; a girl unconscious on the shore of the lake. Jennifer rushed over to the girl's aid. She wasn't breathing, so the agent administered CPR. After a round of applying pressure to the breast bone and performing mouth to mouth, the girl still didn't respond. Just looking at her, Jennifer was able to tell she had been beaten up too. There were bruises all over her body.

"Come on," the blond agent said as she desperately tried to resuscitate the girl. Finally she got a response. The mysterious girl coughed out the water in her lungs.

"Thank God," she said relieved. Jennifer picked her off the sand, and carried the girl in her arms back to the house.

* * *

Jennifer brought the young woman to her bedroom and laid her gently on the bed. She went into the bathroom to fetch a bathrobe. By the look of it, the girl had been in the water throughout the night, and her body temperature needed to be restored back to normal. Jennifer tugged off the mysterious girl's wet tank top and shorts. Before she covered her up with the bathrobe, Jennifer took the time to examine her guest. She was several years younger than Jennifer with sugar brown hair, a slender figure, and smooth white skin. Quite a looker.

The bruises on her body however weren't pretty. There were several of them on her legs, arms, on her neck below the jaw line, and a big one on the side of her ribcage. A few small gashes on her face and red marks around her wrists served as evidence that she was tied up. Fortunately they didn't look too severe. Jennifer spread the robe flat out on the bed, before she picked up the girl and placed her on top of it. She then slipped the girl's arms into the sleeves and covered up her body. Jennifer wanted her to feel nice and cozy. Even though the young woman was breathing, she still hadn't regained consciousness. The FBI agent knew she should have called for an ambulance to drive out here, but decided not to. She felt an obligation within herself, to not only nurse this mysterious young woman back to health, but find out who did this as well. The blonde reached out and touched the side of the young woman's face, gently rubbing it.

Throughout the day, the bedroom door was kept open so Jennifer could keep an eye on her guest. It wasn't until nightfall when Jennifer sat next to her again that the other woman finally woke up. She acted upon her defensive instincts when she felt someone touching her. The blonde grabbed the girl's arms, and pinned them on top of her torso in order to stop her flailing. Due to the mysterious girl's current state, Jennifer didn't have to use much strength. Something the blonde was glad about, because she didn't want to inflict any more pain on the other woman. Jennifer wrapped an arm around the woman's torso, keeping her arms down, while she used her other hand to hold the girl's chin.

"Easy, easy. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help," Jennifer said softly in a non-threatening manner.

The young woman opened her eyes wide as awareness of her surroundings began to set in. She looked around gradually calming and relaxing back down on the bed.

Jennifer let go of her, "Okay just stay here, I'll be right back." The blonde quickly hopped off the bed, and headed into the kitchen. She returned with a glass of orange juice.

"Here," Jennifer slowly tilted the glass toward the young woman. She saw how much the other woman struggled with trying to get her head up enough, so the blonde placed her other arm underneath her and helped her. Jennifer held up the younger woman while she slowly drank the orange juice, bit by bit. After the glass was finished, she placed it on the counter and laid the mysterious girl back down.

"You okay to talk?" the agent asked.

"Yeah," she responded. Her voice was weak.

Jennifer placed her hand on the other woman's cheek, "You want something to eat? Is spaghetti okay with you?"

She gave Jennifer a small smile and nodded.

* * *

Jennifer set up a bed tray with the spaghetti and another glass of orange juice on it for her guest. Jennifer had to feed the younger woman since she was unable to eat much on her own, due to the pain that shot through her arm when moving it.

Jennifer wiped a napkin around the other woman's mouth, cleaning the sauce off. "What's your name?"  
"Sara," she answered.

"Hi Sara, I'm Jennifer. I'm also an FBI agent, so when you're ready to tell me who did this to you, I can help find this creep."

Sara nodded in agreement.

That night Jennifer felt a strange comfort with Sara sleeping next to her. She offered to sleep on the couch, but Sara insisted she stayed saying she'd feel safer with Jennifer nearby.

* * *

"I'm going to draw up a warm bath, and get you cleaned up Sara. You okay with that?"

Sara smiled, "Yeah… yeah I would like that." She tried to get off the bed, but was still cringing when she attempted to move her body.

"Take it easy, your body still hurts," Jennifer picked up the younger woman off the bed, and carried her off in her arms again.

* * *

The chance Sara might have freaked out getting in any body of water, even a small one, was definitely a thought that crossed Jennifer's mind as she lowered Sara into the tub. However, that wasn't the case. Sara lay in the bubbly water peacefully as Jennifer ran a sponge along the young woman's skin. Being able to touch a woman's naked body like that, without the slightest bit of guilt, was something Jennifer enjoyed more than she realized back then. Sara just relaxed back with her eyes closed, and allowed the blonde to clean her.

* * *

Sara settled on the bed with a new set of clothes on her. "You're shorter than me, so I hope my clothes aren't too big," Jennifer told her.

"They're fine," she responded. "I'm ready to tell you who did this to me."

Jennifer turned and gave Sara her attention. She sat on the edge of the bed next to the younger woman, "So what happened?"

Sara takes in a deep breath. "I wanted to spend some time near the lake, so I reserved a room in one of the nearby cabin inns. Before arriving, I made a stop at a store along the road, and that's when I first encountered him. Once I arrived at my cabin, I later discovered he too was staying there in another room. He introduced himself as Devon. Then one day when I was heading to the lake, I ran into him again. He said he was heading there too, and offered to walk with me. He didn't look like someone I had to be afraid of, and seemed nice in our past encounters, so I said yes. Along the way that's when I was knocked out. When I woke up…" Sara hesitated; she paused and closed her eyes. "Long story short, he kept me captive somewhere else around the area. He kept me around to play his sick fantasies, and struck me whenever I didn't do as he said."

"How did you get away?" Jennifer asked in a concerned tone.

"I managed to cut myself free when he was away, but he returned as soon as I got free and saw me running off. I ran as hard as I could. He caught up to me a few times and tried to kill me. I fought back and kept on going. The sun just set, so it was easier to stay hidden." Sara kept her body still with her hands resting on top of her belly and was calm, mostly. She appeared to have some anxiety, but continued on, "I jumped into the lake and tried to swim out of there. However I got tired, and eventually sank into the water. I didn't know if he saw me in the lake or not, if he did, he probably just assumed I drowned and didn't bother to go after me."

Jennifer touched Sara's face in a comforting manner, "You were very brave, Sara. What did Devon look like?"

"He's white and looked pretty young, like in his mid 20s," the young brunette answered. "About your height, average build, short curly brown hair. Has this look to him, like someone you wouldn't find intimidating. Kind of like that harmless look Edward Norton has at times." That's good.

"I have an idea what you're talking about. Did he have anything distinctive about his appearance? Like tattoos or any marks?" the blonde wondered.

Sara shook her head, "No. He didn't even have any facial hair."

The blonde continued to gently rub her thumb along Sara's cheek, "There's a chance he might be looking to see if your body made it on land. I'll keep a watch out for anyone matching the description. In the meantime, you just stay inside."

Sara's smiled at Jennifer's request, "It's not like I have much of a choice."

"Yeah, silly me," the blonde returned a smile. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again."

* * *

Days went by and there were no signs of the man known simply as Devon. Jennifer was glad she had plenty of food stored up. She didn't want to venture too far away from the house. Every time the blonde went out, she always packed a pair of handcuffs that was hidden beneath her shirt, and made sure her handgun was secured in her leg holster.

Then one day when the blond agent was heading to the lake for a swim, she encountered Devon. The description matched what Sara told her, especially the non-intimidating appearance. Unfortunately, because she had worn shorts, she couldn't hide her gun so she left it in the house. Jennifer only had the handcuffs on her, tucked into her shorts.

"Excuse me. I'm trying to find my sister, I'm wondering if you might have seen her?" he asked.

Jennifer was positive this was the guy, but she had to make sure. So she kept a straight face when answering. "You're going to have to be a little more specific, I see quite a lot of women around here."

"Of course. She's 20," He used his hand to show a height margin, "About his tall, brown hair, slim figure. She's quite pretty, someone you'll notice if you ever saw her. I hadn't seen her for a few days. She said she was going out with a friend around the lake area."

Bingo. "Sorry no one matching that description comes to mind. Not recently anyways," the woman answered.

"That's okay. I'm sure she'll turn up fine," he replied.

Without a gun on her, Jennifer hoped she wasn't rusty on her field training. All that was needed was for him to turn around. Once Devon started to head back where he came from, the blonde knew she had to act quickly. The instant he had his back to her, she pounced, wrapping one arm around his neck, while the other one was on the side of his head.

Devon fought back, but couldn't break Jennifer's grip. She could hear him gasping for air. This was the first time the blonde ever attempted a sleeper hold outside her field training, and as tempting as killing him would've been, making him pass out was the intent. Devon leaned his body forward and picked Jennifer off the ground. He then ran sideways, ramming the blonde's body into a tree. Despite his efforts, Jennifer kept a firm lock on the hold she had on him. Her feet were back on the ground, and this time she was the one to lean back and pick him off the ground. He put up less of a fight as she held him up. Eventually his legs stopped kicking. Jennifer collapsed to the ground with a firm grip still on the suspect. She finally released him and turned him on his face. Jennifer took out the cuffs behind her and bound his hands together.

* * *

The door opened and Jennifer stepped in the house carrying Devon on her shoulders. He woke up to the feeling of being dropped on hard wood floors. He shook his head trying to register where he was. Jennifer grabbed him by the leg, and dragged him into the bedroom where Sara was resting.

Sara was startled by the ruckus in the other room, and turned to glance in the direction of the noise. She saw Jennifer dragging someone into the room. The height of the bed made it hard for Sara to get a good look at the other person's face.

"Sara…" Jennifer grabbed Devon's torso and raised it high enough for the young woman to see, "Is this him?"

The young woman's eyes widened in shock when she recognized the man who victimized her a few days ago. She panicked a bit, "Yeah… yeah that's him."

"So you're still alive," he remarked at the sight of Sara. He saw the duty belt on the counter, then turned to look up at Jennifer, "So, what? You're a cop?"

"Something like that," Jennifer answered with a strict tone.

He stared back at the woman on the bed, "Miss me? We had so much fun back at my place."

Jennifer swung a fist at Devon and knocked the man off his knees. Blood dripped down the corner of his mouth. He reacted by laughing at it, "That's quite a punch you have there."

"You want to see how hard I kick too?" The ball of Jennifer's shoe made contact with Devon's face. She kicked him again and again. The grin on his face was gone, more blood dripped down his face, leaving him semi conscious. "That's for beating her up."

The agent marched over to the counter where her duty belt was set. Jennifer took her taser out, and the blonde looked down at Sara, "You want to get back at this guy? Now's the chance."

"Bring me to him," she replied.

Jennifer placed the electrical weapon in the younger woman's clutches then carried her off the bed. Sara was close enough to shock Devon in the leg. "Closer," she requested.

Once close enough, Sara pressed the taser against the man's stomach and hit the button. He let out a shriek.

"That's for trying to kill me!" Sara yelled out.

Jennifer can't help but feel a bit pleased at what Sara just did. "I'll take that now." She retrieved the taser and carried the younger woman back onto the bed. The agent put the taser back then dragged Devon out of the room.

Jennifer pulled out a chair and set Devon on it. His arms were placed around the backrest. She found materials in the cabinets to tie him with. She bound him to the chair with rope, and slipped the rope around the chain of the cuffs to make sure he's fastened down.

Devon still saw Sara through the open door of the bedroom. "You know it was still worth it," he called out to her.

The blonde agent ripped out a piece of duct tape and attached it to the man's mouth, "You shut up." She then walked over and closed the door to the bedroom.

* * *

The colour of red and blue from an ambulance and police car turned around out in the driveway, lighting up the dark exterior of the summer house. The officers escorted Devon into the cruiser while paramedics carried Sara on a stretcher. Jennifer followed her into the ambulance. She smiled and clutched the younger woman's hand, "Told ya you were going to be alright."

Sara signaled the blonde to come closer, trying to get a message to her. Jennifer leaned closer and that was when Sara raised her head up enough to kiss the blonde on the lips. "My hero," she said gratefully.

_*end flashback* _

That was how it all started. She did visit Sara while the young woman was in the hospital, but something about that time in the lake house got to her. The power and control of the situation she had, getting the girl in the end. It activated a side to the media liaison she never knew was there.

Jennifer took a sip from her glass.

The first time she finally decided to act upon that side, when it surfaced again, was when the team was flying back from a case they just finished. They arrived late in the night, and her colleague Elle Greenaway was too tired to drive, so Jennifer offered to take her home.

_*flashback* _

Elle slept throughout the entire car ride. When they arrived at Elle's apartment, Jennifer was able to tell how eager she was to get to bed.

If it wasn't for Elle's sleep deprived state, she might have questioned why her colleague followed her to the bedroom, rather than leaving once Elle got inside. The brunette turned around to face the blonde. "Thanks for taking me home," she said in a tired voice.

That was when Jennifer made her move. She pushed Elle down and pinned her down on the bed. The sudden action sent a jolt through the brunette's body that made her more coherent of her situation. "JJ, what are you doing?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"You're the profiler, you tell me," the blonde answered with an alluring voice.

Elle saw the small smirk forming in the corner of the blonde's mouth, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were attracted to me."

"Good guess," Jennifer swiftly moved in to kiss Elle.

Surprise filled the older agent. This was not the Jennifer Jareau she had known. She didn't even hesitate when kissing Elle. Elle tried to get the blonde off her, but now she's caught by another surprise: Jennifer was physically stronger than Elle gave her credit for. Jennifer grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. She attempted to break free, but it's easier said than done.

Jennifer pulled away from the kiss. Her breathing was harder than before. A satisfied smile plastered on her face, "That felt so good."

"JJ, let go and I'll pretend that didn't just happened," Elle asked politely, trying to control the situation.

Jennifer crossed Elle's wrists together then held them down with one hand. She ran a finger along Elle's face with her other hand. "You didn't think kissing you is all I had planned for tonight, did you?"

They looked into each other's eyes. Elle could see there's a lot in store for her in those seductive blue eyes. How could she not have known about this part of Jennifer all this time? How could all of her colleagues not have known about this part of her? Maybe it was just the way the woman presented herself. Appearing like the wholesome sweet girl next door from a small town. It was enough for them to assume there couldn't be anything dark underneath the surface.

Suddenly, Elle felt metal around her wrist. While Elle was in a daze, Jennifer took the brunette's handcuffs, and attached her to the bed frame. "Stop this right now JJ, or I'm going to scream."

Jennifer placed a hand over the other agent's mouth. "I'm going to do this with one hand if I have to."

The blonde then started to trail her other hand along the brunette's body. She kept the contact above her clothes. "Elle Greenaway, so tense, so strict, always trying to prove yourself," the blonde's hand travelled up Elle's torso to rest on top of one of her breasts.

"There must be a lot of frustration inside that pretty head. Probably wish some handsome man would just come up, and take all that frustration away. However, that man never came. None that you deemed fit anyways." Jennifer ran her hand up the hem of Elle's shirt. Soft fingers moved underneath the fabric, and caressed the skin around the collar bone; finally moving under the shoulder strap of the brunette's bra.

"Maybe the problem here is that a man was never supposed to be the one to do it. And something tells me you're not going to scream even if I take my hand off your mouth." Jennifer did exactly that. The hand came off and made its way down to Elle's waist. The blonde rubbed her colleague's stomach sensually while the other hand advanced underneath the brunette and unhooked her bra.

Elle looked at the younger woman and saw how she's really into this. She could have stopped this by yelling for help if she wanted to, but she didn't. The older agent couldn't believe it, Jennifer was right. She was actually enjoying the way the blonde was touching her. Rather than trying to think of a way out of this situation, Elle's attention was on the way Jennifer was touching her ribs, and the anxiety she got knowing those fingers were going to be making their way up to the breast. Turned out Jennifer was a better profiler than she gave her credit for too.

When Jennifer's hand came up to Elle's breast, the brunette found herself liking the feeling it generated. "Kiss me again JJ?" she asked of the blonde.

Jennifer grinned, almost sadistically, and fulfilled the request. Their lips locked as the younger woman continued to fondle the other agent's bosom. If someone was to tell Elle a week ago that Jennifer Jareau of all people was going to be the one to relieve her sexual tension, the brunette would have found the statement outrageous. However, the very situation she would have never expected was happening. Unbeknownst to her, the hand Jennifer had resting on top of her belly unzipped the brunette's pants and made its way down.

The sudden sensation caught Elle by surprise, and she moaned into Jennifer's mouth. Soft lips, smooth skin, nice breasts pressed against her, wonderful fragrance, and soft hands fondling and caressing both her pleasure areas, this was so new to Elle, and Jennifer was going the whole way with it. The older woman's thighs tensed up and tightened closer to one another in a reflex manner. The younger woman hooked one of Elle's legs with her own, and pinned it down, giving Jennifer more space to move her hand.

Elle's hormones were going crazy as she writhed beneath Jennifer. She was moaning more, and her free leg was squirming.

Jennifer simply found the whole thing amusing. She continued the pace, knowing Elle was about to reach her climax.

It finally hit and the brunette's body started to ease down. Jennifer pulled away from the kiss, and allowed the older woman to settle. Jennifer took her hands off Elle's body, and straightened up her clothes. She zipped back up Elle's pants, pulled her bra back down and hooked it on. She freed Elle from the restraints of the handcuffs, and set them on the nearby night stand. Then before she stood up, the blonde ran her thumb across Elle's lips, "Goodnight."

Suddenly, just like that, Jennifer made her way out of the bedroom. She turned off the lights, closed the door behind her, and was out of Elle's apartment.

_*end flashback* _

After Elle left the BAU, Emily Prentiss took her place. Her mother was an ambassador, though it didn't appear like they saw eye-to-eye. She was easier to figure out than Elle.

Jennifer was able to notice the gazes that Emily gave her, but she teased Emily by playing it straight, literally. Pretending to be oblivious to the new profiler, she acted like she didn't even notice Emily's stares or what they meant. Emily fell for the act.

When Jennifer decided to make her move, instead of taking Emily back to her place, the blonde felt it would be more fun to be riskier this time. So, Emily Prentiss wanted to have sex with Jennifer Jareau? Well, she was about to get her wish, and she wouldn't even know what hit her.

_*flashback* _

It was a day like any other day in the BAU building. Emily was in the locker room when Jennifer made her move. The blonde came up behind Emily, and pressed a hand against the new recruit's mouth. Emily tried to put up a struggle, so the blonde had to smash the brunette against the lockers, and rough her up a bit before she managed to get both Emily's hands in the cuffs. With Emily's hands bound behind her, Jennifer pulls out her gun and points it to the back of the brunette's heads.

"Don't move, don't turn around," she whispered into Emily's ear. Emily nodded. Jennifer put the gun away, and already started groping the other woman's behind. The older woman tried to turn around to get a look at her attacker, but Jennifer made sure she was facing the other way. Emily was able to get a glimpse of blond hair and smell her assailant's perfume; the attacker was definitely female.

Jennifer slid her hand into Emily's blouse and unhooked her bra. The blonde pressed her breasts against the other woman's back, letting Emily feel them a bit before she began playing around with the other woman's breasts. Delicate fingers rubbed Emily's hardened nipples before being cupped by soft palms. The foreplay drew out stifled moans from the older agent.

It's fortunate for Jennifer that Emily's locker is near the end of the room. The view of anyone who walked in would have been blocked by rows of lockers. Jennifer moved her hand down to Emily's pants, unbuckling the belt and unzipping the pants so that they fell to the ground. Jennifer made her way into the other agent's warm folds of skin. As awkward as this was, Jennifer could tell Emily was getting aroused. Emily didn't know for sure the identity of the other woman, but whoever she was, she definitely knew what she was doing.

"Keep your voice down," she whispered into Emily's ear again. After another nod, Jennifer removed her hand from Emily's mouth, and cupped the brunette's round breasts, still teasing Emily's sensitive area with her other hand. Emily began panting a bit, the experience all a bit too sudden for her. She started slumping forward, her legs beginning to weaken and making it difficult for her to hold her position.

After Jennifer noticed this, she wrapped the arm she had in Emily's shirt around her chest, pulling the brunette back a bit, letting her lean onto the blonde's body. With that handled, Jennifer returned to what she had been doing.

As Emily laid her head back on Jennifer's shoulder, the brunette peeked out the corner of her eye and got a better look at her assailant. Wanting to make sure, she turned her head to get a better view. "JJ?" she said, surprised at who it was.

Jennifer took her hand out of Emily's shirt, and put it over the brunette's mouth to silence her again. "Shh," she whispered into her ear. "Someone might hear you. I could stop right now, Emily, if you want. If you don't want me to stop, nod."

Emily was completely lost in the moment. She had a crush on this woman, but this hadn't been how she imagined Jennifer making her move. Emily decided to nod and let Jennifer continue.

The hand in Emily's underwear began to pick up the pace. Fingers danced beneath silky underwear. Emily's pelvis was sandwiched between both the blonde's hand, and her pelvis as Jennifer ground herself against Emily's butt. The invasion was too much for the new profiler.

Emily climaxed, letting out a cry against Jennifer's hand. The blonde looked around to make sure no one else heard it. Once Emily was relaxed, Jennifer held Emily up as she dug into her own pockets for the keys to the handcuffs. She removed the handcuffs then grabbed the brunette by the shoulders, and quickly spun her around in the other direction.

Emily looked at Jennifer as the blonde held her up against the lockers. The younger agent had her "smarty pants" look, with that cute smile and sparkle in her eyes that Emily was used to seeing. Jennifer looked down towards the floor, and then looks up at Emily again. "You might want to pull those back up. Don't want to be caught with your pants down."

The media liaison then let go of Emily and started to exit. She winked at the brunette before walking off, that "smarty pants" expression still on her face. Emily just looked at her, still trying to register what just happened.

_*end flashback* _

Jennifer takes one last sip before her glass goes empty. She places it down on the kitchen counter then takes a seat on the recliner facing the outside window.

There were other women that Jennifer didn't need to blindside in order to get her way with them. Like Portland FBI agent Jennifer Marsh. The two of them met, worked together and got along well. Marsh ultimately found out for herself the blonde's wicked side.

_*flashback* _

It was during a car ride home. The night was quiet and JJ was the one driving. Marsh relaxed in the passenger seat for the most part before she broke the silence. "So what kind of naughty thoughts are in your head, Jennifer Jareau?"

The sudden question got JJ's attention, but the blonde managed to stay cool and look casual. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Sweet, pretty girl from a small town," she answered firmly. "No troubled past, no family issues, incredibly caring, nothing slightly bit wrong with you it seems. Thoroughly wholesome." She pauses for a bit, "I don't believe there are such people like that. Everyone has a dark side whether they know it or not. Not necessarily evil, but something that you wouldn't be too eager to tell people about."

JJ pulled the car over to the side, and looked at Marsh with a smirk and confident blue eyes. "So what do you think my dark side would be, Agent Marsh?"

She gives JJ the once over, "That you have a thing for women. Not just a thing, but a fiery passion that causes you to act like an entirely different person when that side of you emerges. Doesn't appear like you're in a serious relationship at the moment, which would be the best route to go to get it on with more than one woman."

The blonde acted as if she's amused by the thought. "Among all the possibilities, why do you think it's that one?"

Marsh smiles, "Let's say a brunette agent gave me some hints. Which I got to say that is quite a split personality you got. Quiet, sensible, usually stands aside and just follows the orders of others is the impression you give off on the outside. The other part of you, however, is commanding, knows what she's doing, not afraid to use force if necessary, not to mention physically stronger than you appear. Makes me wonder how much tougher are you underneath that face you put up."

"Even if this is true, what is it to you?" JJ replies calmly.

"Being a single mother in the FBI can be very stressful, I'm sure you know the feeling. Especially if your mother lives in the same house as you. Let's also say I have a dark side of my own that I want to delve into." Marsh gives JJ a wicked smirk, "And seeing someone as beautiful as you… how can I say no?"

"You live in a house of women and you have a thing for them too. I take it I should drive us to my place first?" JJ gave the other woman a sly look.

Marsh leans in closer towards Jennifer, "Of course. We wouldn't want mom to walk in on us."

* * *

JJ slammed Marsh onto her bed. The blonde yanked Marsh's sweater over her head. It stopped right when it passed her mouth, but still covering her eyes. Jennifer kissed her wildly, moving towards a steady rhythm. Marsh pulled off the sweater the rest of the way, and stared up at the younger agent. JJ displayed the same expression on her face when she was doing this with Elle.

"Let's see if you really are as good as Emily makes it sound like," Marsh said as she surrendered her body to the younger agent.

"I'll try not to disappoint you." JJ undid Marsh's jeans then shoved her hand down the open zipper. She took her other hand and grabbed Marsh's butt, "So how do you like it?"

It surprised Marsh a bit that JJ already has her hand down the older agent's pants though she was kind of expecting it. She looked confidently. "Start slow, but pick up the pace over time."

"Sure thing," JJ said as she began to fulfill Marsh's request. The older agent stretched her arms out before delving them into Jennifer's shirt.

_*end flashback* _

It always feels kind of weird when they're that willing to let Jennifer have her way with them. There was another person the blonde recalled that didn't put up any resistance at all when Jennifer made her move. It involved a case that happened in Long Island. The woman was named Clear Rivers. She got together with a group of strangers when they were kicked off a flight, and so far she was the only person who hadn't been killed in a bizarre freak accident. She claimed Death was after her and wanted to seek protection.

It caught the FBI's attention, though the bureau was more interested to see if any foul play could have been involved in the deaths. So they sent a few agents to watch after Clear. The case sounded intriguing enough that Jennifer actually volunteered.

They spent weeks together, and the FBI couldn't get anything that would make them believe Clear had anything to do with those deaths. Jennifer didn't mind the time spent. She got to know exactly who Clear Rivers was. A bit paranoid, but that didn't get in the way. The rest of her was blonde, sexy, slightly older and shorter than Jennifer. Nice smile too. One night really made that time worth it.

_*flashback* _

The two blondes were alone by themselves, and Jennifer got some movies for Clear to watch as she stayed indoors. They sat next together throughout the movies. During one action movie Clear was getting a bit shook up, even though she was the one who wanted to watch it. She probably didn't anticipate to be getting so many ideas on how things can be destroyed.

"Come here," Jennifer slipped her hand underneath Clear's knees and placed her legs on top of the agent's lap. Then she wrapped her arms around the other blonde. Not only did Clear not mind this, she actually leaned into Jennifer and snuggled back. Clear rested her head on the blonde agent's shoulder. To Clear, it was comforting. To Jennifer, it was a way to get closer to Clear. How much of the movie the two of them were focusing on after that point was uncertain.

Things quickly evolved afterward because it wasn't long before Jennifer's hand started moving slightly away from Clear's arm and sat on her chest instead. There wasn't much change on her expression, so Jennifer just rested her hand there. Even curling her fingers a bit, and getting a legitimate squeeze out of the other blonde's breast. When Clear didn't respond, much less freak out, the blonde agent thought of taking it to the next level.

Jennifer's hand slowly slid down Clear's torso until it reached the bottom hem of her shirt. Clear grabbed the agent's hand just before it was about to go in, "I know we've been real close these past few weeks, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for this Jennifer."

"You're just nervous," Jennifer told her softly. "Trust me, the first time always feels strange."

Jennifer held Clear tightly with one arm as her other hand slid in the paranoid woman's pants. Clear's mouth opened and her breathing became rough as she felt Jennifer's hand inside her with her legs stretched out over the agent's lap.

Clear pressed her forehead against the blonde agent's cheek. Noise from the movie startled her. "It's just the movie, it's just the movie," Jennifer said in a comforting tone. She reached for the remote and turned off the movie, then placed her arm around Clear again. They sat there relatively silent. Jennifer was taking it gently with the other blonde as Clear was taking comfort and pleasure in the agent's touch.

_*end flashback* _

Jennifer sat peacefully on the recliner. Not all the women she seduced were involved with work of course. She hit it off with complete strangers before. There was that ball she attended that Emily had given her an invitation to attend. Jennifer attended since she really needed a break from work and she felt like something fancy would do the trick. She selected a dark blue outfit, and she had to admit that she looked astonishingly gorgeous.

_*flashback* _

It didn't take long for the appeal and pizzazz to wear off. Despite this, Jennifer stayed. There was one woman she was eyeing, a beautiful red head named Tess. Unfortunately Jennifer couldn't get a dance out of her because she also happened to be one of the hosts of the event, though she did make an attempt. Jennifer introduced herself, and Tess told Jennifer her name, but was pulled away before it led to anything. The woman did notice the way Jennifer was focusing on her and returned the gaze.

Once Tess was in the washroom, Jennifer was finally able to have a moment with her. The agent saw Tess leaning against the wall, actually expecting Jennifer to arrive. The blonde approached the woman she's been eyeing all night.

"I noticed the way you've been watching me," Tess said to her.

Jennifer raised an eyebrow, "Now why would I be doing that?"

Tess smiled, "It's alright. I think you're cute too."

The blonde touched Tess's milky skin around the exposed neckline. She moved her hand up and ran her leather gloved fingers through Tess's red hair looking into her hazel eyes.

"You want to get out of here?" Jennifer said in a seductive voice.

"I would love to," she said with a shy expression on her face. "But my boss wants me to keep the Zen's entertained until they leave the party. You know the family I've been with most of the night."

"Do you think they'll mind if we dance a bit?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know if they would mind, but I do know my boss would," Tess replied. "He's a bit old-fashioned and thinks it's embarrassing when people dance at his events and the pairing doesn't so happen to be a man and a woman."

Jennifer frowned a bit to the comment. "Please don't take that as a rejection," Tess said, letting the blonde know she's sincere about what she said. "I really want to leave here with you. Just give me 30 minutes. The Zen's usually don't stay too long."

Jennifer placed her hand on Tess's cheek. "If we can't dance, maybe we can at least share a kiss before leaving."

She leaned in until Tess turned her face. "Sorry I don't want anyone to catch us."

"I'll be waiting then," Jennifer told the red haired beauty before turning around and walking out of the washroom.

* * *

The time passed and what was supposed to only be 30 minutes turned out to be three times that length. The Zen's finally left and Tess walked with them outside. They were near the parking lot as their limo pulls up. The driver stepped out and opened the back door for them.

"Thank you for a great night, ma'am," Mr. Zen said before he headed inside.

"Well, you know my boss. If you didn't enjoy tonight, I'm sure Mr. Rogers would make me hear all about it tomorrow."

Mr. Zen laughed, "No problem. We'll let Mr. Rogers know how pleased we were."

"Thank you," Tess smiled.

The driver shut the door then the window rolled down. "Take care now. Have yourself a good night."

She waved to him, "Bye."

The limo drove off. Tess placed a hand on her forehead and sighed as she watched the limo disappear into the night. She could only wonder if Jennifer Jareau was still around.

The question quickly got an answer when Tess suddenly felt a gloved hand clamped over her mouth as another arm wrapped around her waist. She was dragged into the parking lot where there were fewer people. Unable to make out Jennifer due to the dark night, Tess panicked. The blonde could have said something to calm the red head down while she was dragging and at times, carried her, but she didn't. Jennifer was kind of getting off on the dominance she had on Tess. They stopped when they are against the blonde's SUV.

Tess let out another muffled scream. "Shhh… it's only me," Jennifer finally told her. Tess looked over her shoulder and could make out Jennifer's face. The moonlight gave a shine to the agent's crystal blue eyes.

"Sorry for sneaking up on you like that, but that was longer than I expected and I didn't want to wait a second longer to get you out of there." Tess felt the blonde's warm breath against her skin through the night air. "So this is what's going to happen, Tess. I'm going to let you go. Afterwards, I'm going to step into my SUV then open the passenger door. If you're still looking forward to that night with me, step inside. If not, close the door. You got all that?"

The red hair woman nodded at her instructions. Jennifer turned Tess around, took her hand off her mouth, and replaced it with her lips. The blonde gave her the kiss she wanted to plant on Tess back in the washroom. Tess closed her eyes and there was a small moan in her throat. Soon Jennifer broke up the kiss and did as she promised. She moved around to the driver seat of the SUV then opened the passenger door. Tess climbed inside and closed the door behind her.

_*end flashback* _

Next memory in line for Jennifer was a Halloween party she attended. The blonde came dressed as a devil. All cape, body suit, pantyhose stockings underneath, boots, gloves, devil horns headband and a fake pitchfork to finish off the ensemble.

The party was pretty large, but really there was only one person Jennifer found herself hanging around through most of it. A cute little witch named Brianna.

_*flashback* _

She was sitting down on a couch. Jennifer decided to take a seat on a recliner next to her. "That's a cute accent you have. Australian?" asked the blonde agent.

"Yes, it is," Brianna nodded.

It didn't take long before Brianna asked Jennifer to sit down with her, the two were smitten. "So you work for the FBI, Jennifer?" Brianna asked.

"I do," Jennifer acknowledged in a sultry voice. "I could show my badge to you if you want to see."

Brianna looked over the taller blonde, "And where would you have that badge of yours placed?" Jennifer reached over to the side and held up her purse. She gave Brianna a half cocked smile. "Of course, silly me," Brianna chuckled.

Jennifer placed a hand on Brianna's exposed leg. "You have any plans after this?" the blonde began rubbing her gloved hand against the witch's skin.

The rubbing gets Brianna's attention. She then noticed a twinkle in Jennifer's eyes. "You're quite a she-devil, aren't you?"

"You interested in finding out how devilish I can be?"

"What did you have in mind?" Brianna asked curiously.

Jennifer moved closer until she could whisper into Brianna's ear, "How about if I take you to my place, have you lie down on my bed, set up the mood with only candle light, and… well… you're going to have to find out from there. Though I should warn you, it might be a bit creepy at first." The devilish blonde pulled back to hear the witch's answer.

Brianna looked at Jennifer. She took her hand and began running her hand across Jennifer's exposed chest, getting a feel of the devilish blonde's own light skin. Her fingers ran along the cleavage of Jennifer's breasts, just where the body suit ended. "I like a good scare, especially around this time of the year," Brianna gave Jennifer a smile of her own.

"You don't have any trouble breathing through your nose or anything like that, do you?" wondered Jennifer. "I might get a bit wicked."

"No problems with the breathing, and I'm a witch, I would like to see that wicked side of yours," Brianna responded.

Delighted, Jennifer placed an arm around Brianna's back and got cozier with the Australian. "Anything else on your mind?" the devilish blond asks. "I like hearing more of that cute accent." Brianna giggles at the remark.

As the party went on, Jennifer offered Brianna some wine with the reassurance she'll make sure it's not enough to get Brianna too drunk by the time the sex comes.

* * *

Jennifer walked the halls of her apartment; both her and Brianna's bags in one hand, and the semi-unconscious Brianna slung over her shoulder in the other. The FBI agent fetched the apartment keys from her purse. Thank god for shoulder straps, or this could have been a lot more complicated than necessary.

She moved inside and dropped their bags on the sofa as she headed for the bedroom. The blonde laid the smaller woman on the bed and sat beside her. She brushed her hair away from her face to get a better look at Brianna's status.

"You still with me?" Jennifer asked while stroking the side of the witch's face. Brianna responded with some mumbling that was too vague to make out. Good enough answer for Jennifer.

"Well, better get things ready." Jennifer smiled at Brianna, "Don't worry. I'll wait a few hours for you to sober up before we start. You're going to feel everything." Jennifer leaned in and gave Brianna a gentle kiss on the lips before she stood back up.

* * *

Hours passed. The bedroom was dim, lit only by candles placed around the room. Most of Jennifer and Brianna's costumes lay on the floor beside the bed. Jennifer sat on the mattress, watching a movie. She was down to her underwear, which were an appropriate red colour. Brianna herself laid passed out on the bed, stripped down to her underwear too. Her wrists were tied together to the bed frame by the waist band of a bath robe. Handcuffs left too many marks, so Jennifer opted for something softer, yet still strong.

A velvet cloth wrapped around Brianna's eyes and a piece of duct tape across her mouth. The straps on her bra already been pulled down, though the bra itself was still on. On the counter are the headband devil horns and witch's hat; next to it, a glass of ice and a bowl of chocolates.

After the movie was done, Jennifer shut off the TV and turned to look at Brianna. She took an ice cube from the glass, and ran it along the smooth skin of Brianna's chest. The chill woke up the smaller blonde. Once Brianna realized what kind of position she was in, she began panicking. She started to squirm, attempting to get free, scream for help or even see where she was.

Jennifer wrapped her arms around Brianna's legs, trying to keep her still. The blonde shushed the other woman, "Do as you're told and nothing bad will happen to you."

Brianna tried to recall her last memory. She remembered the party and Jennifer Jareau. Brianna wasn't sure if this was Jennifer or if someone abducted her while she was passed out. Her mind was too hazy to make out the voice, so she decided to play it cool until she had a better idea what to do.

Jennifer traced a finger along the other woman's stomach until it reached the cleave in her breasts. Leaning in, she kissed the smooth stomach then straddled herself on top of the Australian. She brushed blond strands of hair away from Brianna's neck and gave it a kiss. Jennifer looked at the other woman and decided to remove the tape.

"Hel-," the bound woman tried to yell just as the tape came off her mouth, but Jennifer quickly cut her off by placing a hand over Brianna's mouth. Muffled screams could be heard coming from the witch.

"Guess I shouldn't have trusted you so early," said Jennifer. "Just for that, you aren't allowed to talk without my permission." Jennifer moved in closer until she's next to Brianna's ear. "Which is a shame because I like hearing that cute accent of yours," she said in a seductive tone. "I thought you said you wanted to see what that wicked side of mine is like."

Like a wake-up call, Brianna realized her captor really was Jennifer. She sniffed the air; although she can't see them, she can tell the room was lit with scented candles. The devilish blonde got off Brianna, and gently glided her fingers along the witch's thigh toward her underwear. She teased Brianna, moving her fingers from the woman's thigh to her mid area, and then tickling her lightly; the silk underwear the only thing in the way of Jennifer's teasing fingers.

"Like that?" Jennifer asked. "But we'll get to that later."

Jennifer moved her free hand underneath the other woman and unhooked her bra. She removed the bra and cupped one of Brianna's tender breasts with her free hand as the other hand was still clamped over the shorter blonde's mouth. She fidgeted around with those nice breasts, squeezing them, rubbing them, flicking the nipples, ran circles around them with her fingers. Brianna wasn't moving away from Jennifer's touch, so at the very least she doesn't mind the way she's touching her.

Jennifer wanted to make sure, so she shifted her hand down, and start tickling Brianna's stomach and rib area. It caused Brianna to squirm as she let out muffled giggles.

_'So she's not faking it,' _Jennifer thought.

The blond agent hovered just above her captor, "I really want to kiss you now. Are you going to scream if I take my hand off your mouth?"

Brianna shook her head. She felt Jennifer's hand coming off her mouth then soft lips immediately replacing it. As she's being kissed, Brianna was uncertain if she should be aroused or frightened by Jennifer's kinky manners. Soon, she felt their lips separating.

"How much longer are you planning on-" Brianna asked but was cut off by Jennifer's hand covering her mouth again.

"Shhh, what did I say about talking without my permission?" the blond devil told her in a seductive tone. Jennifer reached behind herself and unhooked her brassiere. The red piece of undergarment fell down and exposed the agent's breasts. She tossed the clothing over to the side.

Brianna felt Jennifer's lips kissing and suckling on her breasts. Jennifer smiled as Brianna moaned, and decided to entice her captive even more. Unable to see, Brianna can only feel what Jennifer was doing, and imagine what she might have in store next. She's then caught by surprise when she felt a soft hand slide into her panties. It caused a reflex action in which Brianna's leg muscles tensed and closed up, but Jennifer kept her hand wedged in between the two thighs.

She used her own leg to spread apart the smaller blonde's legs. "Too much?" she said in a soft tone. "I'll go slower then." Jennifer returned back to playing around with Brianna's breast with her mouth.

Although Brianna wasn't fond of kinky sex, she had to admit Jennifer Jareau was delivering what she was hoping for. She then felt the hand fondling her crotch pull away. She mumbled something to let the other woman know she's displeased.

"Shhh, that was just to get you turned on," Jennifer told her.

Brianna then felt her panties being pulled down her legs, followed by her legs being spread wide open until soft breasts pressed against her own.

Jennifer rested her head on top on the other woman's, "Now this is how I like it, both our bodies next to each other."

The taller woman raised her head back up, and began to properly position herself against Brianna. She gave Brianna a simple jerk of her pelvis. It got a reaction out of the other woman. "Just testing," Jennifer remarked.

Slowly Jennifer start moving her body against Brianna as the sensation began building up. Jennifer then grabbed the blind fold and tugged it off. Brianna opened her eyes, and finally got to see her surroundings. It took a second or two for her vision to come into focus, but once it did, she saw everything. The surroundings of the bedroom that's beautifully lit by candle light, and the sexy yet sinister woman on top of her.

Jennifer used her free hand to reach over to the counter and grabbed her devil headband. She put it on, then grabbed the witch's hat next and placed it on Brianna's head. Jennifer gave the other woman a wicked smirk. Brianna was uncertain if she's smiling at them wearing their costume head pieces as a joke or if the media liaison had some fantasy about witches making out with devils. Jennifer free hand started fondling Brianna's breasts again.

The pace continued. "I'm feeling it coming, are you?" said Jennifer. Jennifer began speeding up the rhythm; their heavy breathing picking up. Brianna started moaning and jerking her head back into her pillow. Jennifer jerked her hip hard into the other woman as the final wave of sensation hit them. The blond devil continued the motion a while even after they hit their peak just for good measure.

Things started to slow down. "Okay, you can talk now," Jennifer finally took her hand off Brianna's mouth.

The Australian laid there, sated, taking in deep breaths of air. She felt Jennifer untying her wrists. However, Brianna would quickly return back to breathing through her nose as Jennifer placed both hands on the woman's face, and swiftly had her head turned toward Jennifer's for a kiss. With her hands free, Brianna felt up Jennifer's body after being deprived contact.

After a while Jennifer pulled away and grinned as she gasped for air. Brianna stared at the ceiling as she rested; not sure what to think of the other woman. Reaching over to the counter, Jennifer took a chocolate bar from the candy bowl, and began to indulge in its sweet taste. After hearing crunching, Brianna turned to face the she-devil beside her and gave her a look.

Jennifer swallowed the bit she was chewing on. "You want one?" she asked.

Brianna just laughed at that. Jennifer placed an arm around her little witch and kissed her on the cheek.

_*end flashback* _

_'That was a fun Halloween,'_ Jennifer thought to herself.

Of all the encounters with women she had, two stick out in the crowd. She reminisced of the first woman: Blair Waldorf. She was a young, rich woman from upper Manhattan, with quite an intriguing personality. Her encounter came when a case in New York linked them to her then boyfriend Brandon Winstead. He wasn't the guy, but Jennifer could tell he was bad news.

_*flashback* _

Jennifer and Hotchner stood in the hallway of an elegant building apartment. Hotch rang the doorbell. They were greeted by a petite, round European women. It's Dorota, the maid.

Hotch pulled out his badge, "Hi, I'm Agent Aaron Hotchner. This is Agent Jennifer Jareau. Is Blair Waldorf here? We've got some questions for her."

"Not a problem," she walked away from the door to let the agents in. "I'll go get Miss Blair for you."

They waited a while for the arrival of Blair. It turned out she was a cute young woman and Jennifer wanted her the moment she laid eyes on her.

"What's this about?" Blair asked when she saw the two agents.

"My name is Agent Aaron Hotchner," he told her. "I'm with the FBI. We need to ask you a few questions concerning your boyfriend, if you don't mind Miss Waldorf?"

"Not at all."

Hotch did all the talking as Jennifer just watched and listened to the conversation between the two. Although Blair seemed like a smart person who knew what she was doing, the way she was talking about Brandon, it just didn't seem like she was making the right choice. Then again, maybe Jennifer only believed that because she was attracted to the brunette. Either way, from everything she had gathered about Brandon Winstead, he doesn't deserve someone like Blair. She's far from perfect, but she deserved better.

"Well, thank you for your time Miss Waldorf," Hotch shook her hand. "We might return if we have any further questions."

"That won't be a problem," Blair replied.

Hotch stood up off the couch, "Let's go, JJ."

The blonde agent followed Hotch out the door.

* * *

After that, Jennifer had a new hobby she partook in. Rather than keeping an eye on Blair's boyfriend, she's just eyed Blair, though she did a good job in hiding it from her colleagues. It was really simple actually. When she kept an eye on the private school Blair attended, she said she was watching one of the other students that might be related to the case. Or when Blair's outside, she goes for a coffee run or ate lunch somewhere she knew Blair would be. The only real trick in it was to not be noticed by Blair herself.

Then one day when Jennifer believed she saw enough, the blonde decided to pay a visit to Blair's place late one night. She waited outside the building until Dorota was spotted leaving, before entering the place.

* * *

Jennifer rang the bell outside Blair's home and waited at the door. She gave Blair a welcoming smile when the brunette finally did answered. "Hi, remember me?"

Blair was dressed in her evening gown. "Agent Jareau," Blair responded. "Yeah, I remember you."

"Mind if I come in?"

Blair opened the door wider and signaled her in. They walk into the living room and took a seat on the couch. "So what do you have to ask me about?" the brunette wondered.

"Are you alone? I don't notice the maid around," she asked.

"Dorota left. I'm here by myself at the moment."

"Place all to yourself," Jennifer remarked.

"You're here by yourself," Blair commented.

"It's pretty late and, really, we only need one agent for this," the blonde told her. "I'm wondering. What does a woman like you see in a guy like Brandon?"

"Well, I find him kind, charming, beautiful. And I think the two of us are right for each other."

"That's the thing, I don't see any of that when I'm around the guy."

"You're not going to see any of that when he's being interrogated, Agent Jareau," Blair commented again.

"Of course," Jennifer smiled and nod. "I know you're a smart person, Blair. Don't you find Brandon isn't exactly… kosher? I mean not all his friends are exactly from the right crowd."

"I didn't notice at first, but once I did, I figure if he's not bringing any of them home, then it's no big deal. Many rich people out there have a lot of skeletons in their closets."

"Doesn't sound like a very good relationship, Miss Waldorf."

"Just call me Blair," she insisted. "There aren't many men out there that I believe is right for me. Either they're too in love with themselves, too cold, I don't like them or just don't see them that way."

"Ever thought of expanding your options, Blair?"

"Like dating middle class folks? No, thanks. This is getting pretty off topic. "

"I'm just concerned."

"I can take care of myself, thank you."

Jennifer thought about telling her, but she saw a rejection might be coming up, so instead the blonde thought a little persuading might be necessary. She grabbed Blair by the arms and pushed her back against the couch.

"I believe you can take care of yourself, but I think you still might need a little help here," Jennifer told her.

Blair gave the blonde an uncomfortable look, "Whatever help you're planning on giving me, I don't think I need it."

"I think you do," Jennifer leaned down and kissed Blair.

Blair tried to push Jennifer off her, but the blonde stayed atop. Jennifer knew how risky this was. This wasn't a colleague or a woman who asked her out, she's just going off a hunch for this one. Suspicions she got while she was watching the rich young woman. Jennifer made a note what not to do. No touching of the private areas, all touching shall be over the clothes unless clothes aren't present, and no use of the tongue while kissing just because it might get bitten. If her suspicions were wrong, she no doubt would be in trouble, but at least she wouldn't be up for rape charges.

Jennifer took one of her hands and gently (or as gently as possible in this situation) ran it along the side of Blair's face and through her hair. Next, she took her other hand and ran it along the side of the brunette's body. None of it seemed to be working. She really was hoping that she was not wrong about the brunette. Jennifer moved the hand she had on Blair's head down to her stomach. She rubbed it a bit and then noticed Blair wasn't fighting as much. Either Blair got Jennifer's intentions, or the brunette was simply trying to get the agent's guard down. The hand Jennifer had on the side of the young woman's body moved down to caress her soft legs.

_'Muscles aren't flinching, that's a good sign' _Jennifer thought to herself.

After Blair had calmed a bit, Jennifer broke the kiss, preparing for whatever might happen next. Jennifer looked down at Blair. "Sorry for doing that. If you want to hit me, go ahead."

Blair's fist flew up and struck the agent on the face. The blonde fell back on the other end of the couch. "So that's what you meant by expanding my options?" exclaimed Blair.

"I thought you might have found the idea ridiculous," Jennifer answered. "So I figured it was better to let you know how it felt."

Blair paused for a bit, "No, you were right. I would have found it a silly idea. How did you guess? Even I wasn't aware of it."

"After our first initial meeting, I decided to basically spy on you. Sorry for that too," Jennifer explained. "I later picked up a hunch about you. Call it lesbian intuition. Plus the way you were talking about guys, I figure either my hunch is correct or you're just picky."

"It's probably both," Blair inserted. "Well, Agent Jareau..."

"Just call me Jennifer," she requested.

"Jennifer, I'm going to really have to think about this. I'm going to ask you to leave my home and then leave your number in case I need to contact you again."

"That's not going to be a problem," Jennifer said relieved that things actually went better than expected.

* * *

Jennifer laid on the bed in her hotel room when she heard her phone rang. "Hello?"

"It's me, Blair. Can you come over to my place again?"

* * *

Again, Jennifer rang the bell and waited outside Blair's home.

It didn't take long for Blair to answer, "Come in."

She led Jennifer back to the living room. "So I thought about it. One problem is that I don't have much experience in…" Blair thought about the right word, "Going down on the female sex. And, Jennifer, since you were more than happy to show me about this option, how about you be the first woman I try this on?"

"Lead the way to the bedroom," Jennifer replied.

Blair got off the couch and escorted the agent upstairs towards her bedroom.

* * *

The two of them lay side by side on Blair's luxurious bed, stripped down to their undergarments. They hadn't gotten to the point of having sex yet, and at the moment are taking their time exploring each other. Fingers ran over curves and through hair. Every so often, their lips would meet. Jennifer was doing most of the work, but that's understandable. Blair wasn't quite as anxious to touch the other woman like Jennifer was, but the blonde wasn't going to force it. She knew Blair would get there soon.

Although she had sex with many women in the past, this one felt different for Jennifer. She was going gentle here as opposed to wild, and she knew Blair was just learning this stuff as they go along. This felt soothing for her. Just something about this whole scenario stuck out more for her.

Blair took her hand and began jabbing her fingers underneath the blonde's bra. "You really want to feel them, don't you?" said Jennifer. Blair simply smiled back for her answer.

Jennifer reached back to undo her bra, but stopped before finishing. "When is the maid supposed to be back?" wondered the agent.

"Dorota won't be back until morning," Blair answered. "We've got plenty of time."

With that response, Jennifer unhooked her bra and let it slip down. Blair ran her fingers up and touched her; the tips of her fingers feeling the nipples, and her palms groping firm breasts. The brunette definitely seemed to be into this now.

The two of them lay peacefully together in the fancy sheet. Jennifer let out a moan, "It's getting pretty late, and I should be leaving." The blonde sat up and start putting back on her clothes.

"How long are you going to be in town?" Blair asked softly.

Jennifer looked back at Blair, "Not much longer, sadly. Though now you know you could always date women instead, so no more dating creepy men, okay?"

Blair nodded, "It's going to feel strange trying to find that right someone after you leave though."

"You'll manage," Jennifer touched Blair on the side of the face. "After I leave, why don't you give your friend Serena a try? Ask her out for some ice cream or something, and see what happens."

Jennifer lean in and kissed Blair on the forehead. She finished putting on the rest of her clothes and left the place.

_*end flashback* _

The second woman she really liked was Special Agent Rebecca Locke. For their initial meeting, it would take place on the other side of the country - Los Angeles, California. Just like the case with Jennifer Marsh, the team was sent to work a case with the Violent Crime Unit over there. It was quite an experience when the team first stepped into the FBI building.

_*flashback* _

The elevator came to a stop on the proper floor. The doors opened and the BAU team stepped out. Making it through the double glass doors, the team received a warm welcome.

They were introduced to the VCU team. There was Melody Sims, or Mel as she preferred to be called. She was often the one cracking jokes, even at inappropriate times. Danny Love, who despite his name, was a large bulking ex-marine. You could tell by just his appearance that he's the team's muscle man. He made Derek Morgan look like a wimp in comparison. Paul Ryan was the only married person on the team as far as she knew. It was hard to tell, though, considering how little he mentioned it or even called his wife. But to be fair, didn't seem like anyone on that team was much for sharing of their personal lives.

Jennifer couldn't help but notice it appeared like Paul had a crush on Rebecca. Maybe that's why she never noticed him talking about or to his wife. Maybe someone should remind him he's married. Fortunately, Jennifer knew how to handle these types of people. Just spend every free time with the person they're crushing on, and once they see they can't have any quality time with them, they'll eventually go away.

Of course they had their own technician, Carter Howard. They didn't actually meet him until later on. It was kind of hard to tell how he compared to Garcia, but he seemed to be an all around type of technician, knowing how to do more than simply operate the computers. Then there was the leader, Virgil Webster. He had to be one of the most sadistic FBI leaders she'd ever met. He wasn't one to have quarrels about whether he should put someone in harm's way if it would garner results. Then finally there was the woman of the moment: Rebecca Locke. She was the rookie and shy one of the team; tall, blonde, grayish-blue eyes, around Jennifer's age and absolutely stunning.

After their initial meeting, Jennifer made it her obligation to become friends with Rebecca. That might be easier said than done because saying Agent Locke doesn't have much of a life outside work was an understatement. Whenever the team decided to hang out, it wasn't surprising for Rebecca not to appear, but Jennifer managed regardless. Needless to say, Rebecca was an interesting one. She was abducted when she was merely ten years old, and held captive for 18 months. No one found her, but miraculously she managed to escape all by herself. No wonder she's messed up. She has even found a way to harness her trauma to get inside the lives of the victims she's profiling.

Jennifer knew with the time she's been spending with Rebecca, that Emily would've gotten worried what her colleague might be up to. So she confronted Emily, requesting that the brunette not tell Rebecca about her intentions with the promise that she'd be gentle with Agent Locke. Emily agreed to it.  
Once the two blond agents really became close, Jennifer finally paid a visit to Rebecca's apartment, and saw firsthand how there really wasn't much of a life for Rebecca outside work. Her place was barren. Despite living in LA for 9 months, a lot of her suitcases and boxes still weren't unpacked. Only one plate in her kitchen and Jennifer was able to spot the small plant Rebecca's coworkers gave her to make her feel more welcome. There was only one place in the apartment that did seem established, and that was a corner where her computer with post-its on a number of cases was set up. Even at home, Rebecca could only think of work.

To add to the ensemble, Rebecca had also been taken while on duty a number of times. It's uncertain if these abductions were intentional or if the unsubs they faced off with just weren't very creative with their plans. The last thing Jennifer would have wanted was for the agent to freak out when she made her move, so the blonde took a different approach to Agent Locke. She invited Rebecca over to her hotel room to go over some FBI training.

* * *

Rebecca approached the outside of Jennifer's hotel room, looking lovely and casual. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Jennifer asked from within.

"It's Rebecca."

"Come on in. Door is open."

Rebecca turned the knob and walked in. She was surprised by the sight of the hotel room. A vase of lovely flowers on the table, sweets on the dresser, scented candles lit around the place. Jennifer herself was lying on the bed, indulging in some chocolates, clad in a dress similar to the one Marilyn Monroe wore for the film The Seven Year Itch.

"Are you expecting a date?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"Can't a woman simply enjoy herself once and a while?" the other blonde retort. "Isn't it nice? Chocolate?" she offered.

"No thanks," Rebecca placed her bag down. "I'll eat them later on. So what do you want to do first? I brought some case files just in case."

"I go through too much paper work already. Let's do some physical training."

"Alright then," Rebecca took off her jacket. "You want to get changed?"

"I'm fine like this. This dress is tougher than it looks. Besides, we're mostly going to be only practicing how to get out of holds."

"Your choice."

They go over how to counter a series of locks and holds, from choke holds to bear hugs. Jennifer told Rebecca she felt the rookie should go first, so all their practices consisted of Jennifer placing some kind of maneuver on Rebecca, and the rookie agent reversing them and at times tossing Jennifer.

"Getting pretty tired?" Jennifer asked after a while.

"I've been getting out of holds, and slamming you around for about an hour now, Jennifer," Rebecca says, catching her breath.

"Want to rest up before it's my turn?" Jennifer suggested.

"Definitely."

Rebecca moved towards the bed and crashed down. The other blonde soon followed and lay next to Rebecca. Jennifer let out a deep breath before rolling on top of Rebecca.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"I like this position."

Rebecca gazed at her. Then it all hit the rookie, "So this is what tonight was all about?"

"Afraid so."

Rebecca tried to push Jennifer off her, but the other blonde grabbed Rebecca's wrists and held her arms down across from each other. Rebecca found she didn't have the energy to fight the other woman off. Now she's looking up at her with their bodies pressed against one another, and their faces just inches apart. "And this is probably why you wanted me to go first. So what are you going to do?" Rebecca said calmly, acting like she's not worried.

"I'm going to let you decide actually. If you don't want me to do anything, I'm not going to do anything."

"Well, in that case…" Rebecca tried to sit back up but Jennifer pinned her back down again.

"But let me finish," Jennifer continued. "Getting to know you Rebecca really is something. I want to start a relationship with you."

"You mean the relationship a couple have?"

"I know what you're thinking. Silly perverted woman, does she really believe such a relationship will really work?" Jennifer could see there's an intensity in those grayish-blue eyes that's waiting to jump, "Well, everyone in the team knows what happened to you when you were a child. So it's no mystery you have trust issues. Seeing your apartment and seeing you're always focused on work, that's quite a life you got."

"It's what I do."

"You've pretty much been by yourself ever since your abduction all those years ago. You never did stop fighting even after the incident. After all those years, even you have to want some companionship. I just want you to try it out, even if it's just for a day. We can always go back to being friends afterward, as long as we have some kind of relationship together."

"You know most people would've done this by asking them out on a date," Rebecca suggested.

"I'm not most people."

"Why do you care so much that we're together? I'm sure I'm not the first woman you had a thing for, Jennifer."

"You're right. You're not the first woman I ever had a thing for, but something about you makes me really want to care for you. After seeing your apartment, looks like you really need someone special in your life - a person you can take comfort in, someone you can trust, or simply someone you can just talk to, rather than being so sheltered in all the time. And, quite frankly, I need someone special in my life too. It's two screwed up minds forming a special relationship. It might actually work, Rebecca."

Rebecca looked at Jennifer, and into those ocean blue eyes, trying to see how sincere everything she just said was. There wasn't anything Rebecca sensed that she should be threatened by, "Okay, I accept."  
Jennifer grinned at that answer, "Before you leave, can I ask for a single kiss? You can make it as fast as you want, and feel free to swipe anything on your way out."

Expecting a quick pucker or a rejection, it came as a surprise when the rookie gave Jennifer a deep kiss instead. Rebecca was as great as Jennifer was hoping she would be.

The more experienced agent pulled back from the kiss, "Press your leg down."

"What?" Rebecca asked confused.

"I haven't taught you how to get out of this position yet," the blonde answered. "Press your leg down and use it to roll your body over."

Rebecca followed the advice and flipped herself over. Now she was on top of Jennifer. By this time, Jennifer had already released Rebecca's wrists.

"Good advice," Rebecca remarked before grabbing the back of Jennifer's head, and continuing on their kiss.

Jennifer was impressed by how much Rebecca was into this, especially considering this was her first kiss. It looked like all those years of holding back any temptation to start a relationship had really caught up to her. Jennifer couldn't remember when she had a first kiss like this; feeling those lips, touching that skin, admiring that hair, and grabbing that figure. Topped off with the fact Rebecca was the one more in control of the situation at this point, Jennifer couldn't have asked for a better outcome.

Rebecca pulled back from the kiss this time, "Just so you know. I'm planning on taking a box of chocolate, those flowers and a few of your scented candles when I leave."

Jennifer responded with a smirk, and just like that, they returned back to the kiss. She felt one of Rebecca's hands come down on the blonde's thigh, and creep its way up her skirt. At the way Rebecca was handling herself, Jennifer couldn't wait to see what would happen once that hand moved into her panties. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door to break the mood.

The two of them stopped for a moment. "Who is it?" Jennifer called out.

"Room service," a woman's voice from the other side of the door responded.

"Oh, I ordered some dinner in case this very moment occurred," Jennifer told Rebecca.

In the hallway, the hotel employee waited with a cart carrying an assortment of concealed trays. "I'll be right out," Jennifer told her from within the room.

The door flew open, "Thanks for waiting. Come on in."

The woman immediately noticed Jennifer Jareau in the white dress, and the other lovely looking blonde beside her. Both had messy hair, panting and pretty tired, clearly from some strenuous activity. As she rolled the cart into the room, she noticed the other things. The fragrance of the scented candles, though blown out, carried throughout the room. She also noticed the chocolates on the dresser and the pretty bouquet on the table. The hotel employee removed the tops of the trays and placed the plates of food in front of the flowers. She looked at the two blondes with a slightly embarrassed look on her, "Enjoy your date, ladies." She rolled the cart outside and closed the door behind her. The two blondes took a seat on the edge of the bed, and started to giggle at what the woman clearly was thinking.

Rebecca looked at the tasty looking food on the table, "You want to eat before we continue?"

"Sure," Jennifer answered.

_*end flashback* _

Jennifer smiled at that memory as she stood looking out her window at the city. She checked up on Blair recently, and it looks like she's found a nice woman to be with. No creepy back story there. As for Rebecca, their couple relationship may not have lasted, but they still keep a special relationship between each other. Rebecca's place now resembles a nice welcoming home, and Rebecca is finally learning to enjoy simple things again. On the weekend she's scheduled to visit Rebecca again to help pick out a couch for her friend. Thinking about her two friends and how much they progressed since Jennifer first met them, the blonde couldn't help but feel she effected those two women's lives for the better. Looks like her creepy temptations had some good to them after all.

However, Jennifer isn't oblivious to her behaviour when those temptations crawl up. She knows what she does in those instances is characteristic of a stalker. At times she couldn't help but wonder if she was slowly developing into an unsub, though it didn't worry her too much because she was able to reason it out. She is just a woman with a twisted wild side, not a future unsub. Besides, there was one big flaw in the idea of her becoming an unsub…

Jennifer walked over to the room with light creeping through the slit in the doorway. It's her bedroom. On the bed is the sight of Jennifer Marsh, in her evening wear, sated and smiling. Marsh notices JJ standing there in the doorway, "You going to stand in the living room all night, or are you coming to bed soon?"

… unsubs don't leave their victims coming back for more.

Jennifer smirks at the older woman and says, "Coming." She enters the room and closes the door behind her.

The End


End file.
